full moon
by cheergirl4390
Summary: nessie falls off her tall horse when her reason to live leaves for being a terrible imprint. so nessie runs away to find him again. she endures on many mysterious creatures that even aro doesn't know about.
1. 3am in the morning

"jacob please don't leave me," he stood there with almost as much sadness when he heard the voltri were trying to kill me, he should know that being away from him is just as bad, that will kill me just being away from him. " do you want me to d di die from being a aw away from you." i studdered trying to hold back the tears that were blurring my vision, when i saw a russet figure run off, i wanted to run to, track his scent and find him. i was so numb i could barely breath through the salty tears dripping down my lips and dripping from my chin

but that is months in the future lets go back to the present...

"morning! i was thinking we could play your favorite game, which also gets you to eat... who ever catches the biggest mountain lion, gets 500$'' i screamed jumping on jacob's bed, trying to get him to get up but he just groaned and moved to pillow to smack it down on his head.

"ness, its your birthday in a few hours shouldn't you get, you know SLEEP!'' jacob said sleeply

" aw come on, its only 3am and i am in for a midnight snack, and daddy is... um... busy!'' i stumbled on the last words because they were embarrasing at times.

"fine but if i win you go back to bed..."

"if i win i get your awesome strawberry smothies ok!'' i said smugly letting jake get up to change while i left the room to brush my bird nest of bronze hair i almost broke the brush but managed to finally get back to its shiny curly self. i had to cover my ears when i bounced down the hallway to jake's room and just opened his door asleep with his brush stuck in his hair now i was getting frustrated but my parents wouldn't care as long as there was no trouble, like the trouble me, uncle emmett, and uncle jasper always get into. like this one time we had a party at the cottage when my parents went on a second honeymoon vampire style. well we had all the vampires there until the voltri crashed the party feeling jealous because they didn't get an invite and uncle emmett said and i quote"dude no one likes you, not even your wifes... mwhahahaha" then he called grandpa carlisle... well second honeymoon cancelled, crying vampires and half vamps., lectures on how the voltri are sensitive but i think they are tattle tales, and a grounding for 2 weeks but i diddn't even say it uncle emmett did. "JACOB BLACK WAKE UP YOU PROMISED!'' i whined like a baby pretending tears could come down my cheek, i also got the no crying from my vampire gene along with the taste for blood, skin, strength, immortality, and my awesome abilities. well he snorted then said" wa...wa...what happened?'' he stuttered the words rubbing his eyes while looking at the brush in his hair. "well sherlock you fell asleep and i am hungry.''


	2. the hunt

finally got ready and jacob pushed against my ears so hard that i thought they were being pushed into my skull!

on the bright side i couldn't hear my mom and dad busy

_man i am never ever having sex, way to loud, stupid parents! hey i wonder if i show people my thoughts by them just plugging my ears. ok lets try! jake's feet STINK!_

"hey they do not." he protested stomping his feet still holding me by my ears which are still being jammed into my head

_hey jake my head hurts, can you stop squeezing my ears into it!!!!_

"ok just a little, your parents are driving me insane with their 'pep talk'!!!!'' i looked to the corner of my eye to see him trying to gag.

we finally made it outside the house and jake went around the house to change and came trotting back as my favorite russet wolf carrying his clothes in his mouth which i held my hand out to tie them to his back.

"ugh jacob, dude that was so gross, no wonder why aunt rosalie is constantly mopping up... your drool!'' so nasty his clothes were practically soaked but he just, sounded like he snickered.

i just barely let my tips of my fore finger and appendage held the drippy clothes as far as away my arms could stretch to tie it, thank heaven the tie was underneath the soaked shirt so it wasn't as damaged but he took off before i even got up but i was just as fast as him if not faster so i just danced off into the woods using the dance moves aunt alice taught me when i was about a month old but today i am turning 6 so they are throwing me a sweet sixteen but its weird because i look the same age as my mom, dad, aunts and uncles, and almost as old as my grandpa carlisle and grandma esme. it took me nearly 2 seconds to catch up with him. i caught the smell of mountain lion just up the next hill and going a quarter mile to the east. he must have caught it too because he darted up the hill and headed east just like i did but i just danced gracefully over to him and stopped him midstride. when i caught the smell of something new in the air it kinda smelled like my family of vampires but with the smell of... human blood.

i gasped hoping jacob caught the smell too. i growled which obviously he already caught it and turned the direction from where it came from which coming from the north.

i looked with my enhanced vision and gasped again, touching jacob on his back to show what i just saw.

i looked at him with confusion because i saw randall up just a little ways north, which i thought he was staying with the denali's and his eyes were crimson again like the last he saw us but he also looked thirsty still.

i turned to look if we could make it back without dying._ well i am going to die he is way to close and i am to far away i think jacob could make it, man why didn't i bring my cell phones thats why dad calls it an emergency phone ment for EMERGENCIES AND THIS IS ONE THAT COUNTS AS AN EMERGENCY. wait maybe my dad can hear me or he is so occopuiedthat he doesn't hear his little girl scream for help... thats it i could scream and one of those lovy dovy couples could save us._

" uh nessie you know i can hear your thoughts and i will not let anything happen to you they have to go through me first." he said beading his chest manly. i didn't notice him phase and was showing quite alot!

" well tarzan what if he does make it past you then what." i said

" that is not the nessie i know and love, my nessie is brave, optimistic, courageous, and smart and i am going to protect you." he said it like he was the president making a speech about all the murders if only he knew what was really killing them, blaming poor, innocent animals.

then randall looked over at us and jacob moved in front of me and wrinkled his nose revealing his bared teeth. randall kept moving closer until he could just talk normally.

" my, my renesmee look how you've grown, as beautiful as a rose just like your mother and father." he shot a blood stained smile

"why aren't you in alaska with kate?" i guess jake was doing the talking because i moved my lips to speak but i guess he was thinking the same thing.

"no time for questions and nessie smells so... good!'' his eyes went coal black with blood lust and he lunged for me but not before jacob phased back, thank heaven before i got caught staring, and lunged back at him with a loud smack(i closed my eyes) then opened them to see jacob on the ground whimpering in pain. i just wanted to run to him but before i could, randall lunged for me and knocked me to the ground now was the perfect time to scream

"HELP ME DADDY,MOMMY ANYONE!HELP ME PLEASE JACOB IS HURT!'' i screamed as high as my voice would let me without cracking and i was so thirsty thank the lord that randall kept me occopied.

he moved my hair behind my ear to expose my neck which was the same color as his, i guess he didn't know that my skin was hard to puncture.

well he bit down hard but only broke a tooth which i started laughing.

i got serious again when i glanced at jacob who was still in wolf form so he won't heal

"jake phase back, you need to heal." he just shook his head.

i kept struggling to help out jake but randall just held me tighter trying to find a place where my weakness is. ok i think i need help now!!!!!!!

* * *

**haha i left it hanging well i am trying to update everyday so it won't be long ;)**

**love you all please reveiw i love to know if you guys like them or tell me what you don't like**

**-cheergirl**


	3. the unwanted hunt

he felt my weirdly hot skin where my hand was feeling the rush of blood moving around my body to pump my never failing heart.

he must have noticed that was where my weakness is. he brushed his cool fingers testing it to make sure that he had a clear passage way but i was still trying to get out of his strangle hold on my body.

i was almost crying at the bone breaking pain coming from every part of my body.

he moved kinda slowly baring his teeth and grabbing my wrist but he must have gotten hit very hard because he was knocked into a near by tree therefore knocking it over making a loud crash also making dust fly everywhere. i turned to look at my savior to see it was uncle emmett, aunt rosalie, aunt alice, uncle jasper, mom, dad, grandpa, and grandma. they started ripping limbs and other stuff and looked to see jacob passed out

"JACOB!!!!!SOME ONE HELP HIM OMG IS HE DEAD????'' i screamed and grampa calmly walked over to wear my favorite werewolf was standing. i was laying on the ground, too hurt, worried, and angry to move.

he observed him long enough that my uncles and aunts already put out the fire that they started to burn the peices.

when he was done observing him he carefully carried him back to the house where mom's left over 'emergency room' was in the storage.

of course i limped behind him wincing at each step him trying to get answers.

" grandpa is he going to be ok? will he die? is he already dead?" of course i hated having to breath oxygen since i was always out of breath and catching up to grandpa was a struggle and the fight back there kept me out of breath.

" honey go back to bed i will take care of him and your parents will need to clean you up. i felt a wosh of air run past me.

my dad, edward rested his hand on my shoulder, " come on he will be fine as long as he knows i'm ok!

he gently picked me up bridal style but kinda like holding a human baby cradling in his arms, when we got back to the cottage, mom ran to walmart to get a wrap, cotton, crutches, and other stuff.

while my dad placed me in the bath tub." dad, i'm not a little kid anymore i look like your sister now, can you at least let me take a bath by myself!!!!'' i shouted at him, he looked hurt.

"oh i'm sorry ness, ok here you go make sure you clean the dirt out of the infected area.'' he said walking out of the bathroom, finally i had time top myself for thinking anything and my dad wouldn't hear.

"not true i still here you... hi honey i see your back she's upstairs.'' my dad called from the living room and i guess mom was back with the stuff, sometimes vampires scare me like when my mom came upstairs yet i didn't hear her and burst through the door. " hi sweetie, how are you?, are you ok?" my mom asked with a worried smile cast upon her lips.

then someone knocked on the door downstairs, my dad walked over to the door and carlisle came in to see me. i jumped out of the bath tub and got dressed then rushed down the steps.

"hi nessie can i talk to you in private?'' grandpa said as i finally made it


End file.
